rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2
The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 is the tenth episode of the RWBY animated series that premiered on September 19th, 2013. Summary Picking up from where the previous episode left off, Weiss Schnee is dressed for a fight and armed with Myrtenaster as Professor Port releases a Boarbatusk into the classroom. After silencing Ruby Rose repeatedly, Weiss is momentarily disarmed. However, not only is she able to retrieve her weapon, but she also uses Air Step to both block the beast's attack and stab it into the ground, defeating it by stabbing it in the stomach, which had been what Ruby suggested. With the class dismissed, Ruby attempts to ask Weiss about why she snapped at her. The latter informs Ruby that from the moment they met, she has been acting like a child and believes she is not cut out for a leadership role. The two go their separate ways, Weiss seeking out Professor Port for his counsel while Ruby runs into Professor Ozpin. Ruby begins to question if Ozpin did make a mistake in making her a leader, to which he claims it is too soon to tell. Ozpin admits that leaders are rarely perfect. He admits to making 'more mistakes than any man, woman, or child on the planet', but he does not believe making Ruby a leader was one of them. However, good leaders remember and learn from their mistakes like Ruby has done today. Meanwhile, Weiss explains to Port her belief that she should be leader of Team RWBY, to which Port disagrees. Port cites working underneath Ozpin for many years and never having given him any reason to question his judgement. According to Port, Weiss has gotten everything she has ever wanted, and now that something she wanted has been given to someone else, she is throwing a temper tantrum; truly childish behavior. He goes on to claim that if Weiss wants to earn the respect of those around her then she should learn to follow and support instead of trying to lead. Later that night, Weiss returns to her dorm room to find Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, and Ruby already asleep, the latter surrounded by a number of text books having fallen asleep studying. Though Ruby apologizes for her sloppy behavior, Weiss - taking Peter's advice to heart - goes to get Ruby a fresh cup of coffee and admits that she has always wanted bunk beds as well. Ruby smiles back at Weiss, and the scene fades to a night shot of Beacon Academy. Transcript Characters Trivia * There are maps displayed and Ursa trophy heads on one side of the classroom while there are Beowolf trophy heads on the other side. There is a gigantic Boarbatusk tusk trophy above the diagrams as well. * The color of Weiss's 'magic' discs changes again from the White Trailer with light blue now acting as a shield. * Some of the text in Ruby's book is the same text from Blake's book in The Shining Beacon, Pt.2. * Episode 10 showed another silhouette of one of Beacon's staff, Peter Port. Image Gallery Gooo weiss.png|"Gooo Weiss" Port with the Blunderaxe.png|Professor Port shows that his weapon isn't just for show 10 00008.png|The Boarbatusk is revealed 10 00023.png|''FINISH'' HIM! Oz pep talk.png|Professor Ozpin giving some wise advice to Ruby Ah, miss shu-knee.png|"Ah, Miss Shu-knee!" 10 00031.png|Ruby watching Weiss in a contemplative mood Night sky over beacon.png|Night sky over Beacon Here's Weissy.png|Weiss returns... late 10 00035.png|Wakey, wakey Pt. 2 10 00036.png|Don't talk. Just go with it. 10 00037.png|so, uh, truce? Video References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Volume 1